


White Shirt

by grayspider1974



Series: Ivar's World [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Other, Quebecois profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayspider1974/pseuds/grayspider1974
Summary: In which Hvitserk does the laundry and helps out a senior citizen. This story is super fluffy and has a spring fresh smell.





	White Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hvitserk's name means "white shirt" but for some reason he never wears white on Vikings. I think the actor who plays him would look gorgeous in a simple white T-shirt and jeans, provided they were clean.  
> "Tabernac" means "tabernacle" and French Canadians use it as a swear word.

Hvitserk did the laundry every Saturday as his mother had taught him to do, and he did Ivar's laundry too because although Ivar could walk with the aid of his leg braces he could not bend over far enough to reach into the washing machine. Hvitserk washed his sheets and Ivar's sheets, his blue jeans and underwear and shirts (most of which were white) and Ivar's jeans and underwear and shirts (most of which were either grey or black) with unscented soap because they were both allergic to synthetic perfumes and Ivar was irritable enough when he did not have hives. Hvitserk really did not mind because doing the laundry took him away from his brother's bitching and gave him a chance to talk to other people. Ivar helped pay for rent and utilities and Internet fees but he was not much help with domestic chores other than cooking, which Ivar was better at than his brother. Hvitserk also liked watching his shirts swirl around in the suds because it was almost like watching a lava lamp but after watching his laundry for the better part of a cycle Hvitserk herd a loud thump.  
"Tabernac..." someone muttered from inside one of the large top loaders which had a pair of legs sticking out of it. The legs were wearing blue jeans and a pair of moccasins and whoever they belonged to seemed to have a large rear. Hvitserk grabbed the legs and gently extracted an elderly woman from inside the dryer. She was a short, plump elderly woman who wore a sweatshirt with a picture of a beluga whale and the Quebec flag printed on it and a pair of dreamcatcher earrings, and clutched in one hand was a pair of frilly white thong undies that did not look like the sort of underwear that an elderly Metis woman would normally wear. "Merci!" she said. "I was doing a load of whites and I fell in. They make those extra big dryers a little too deep." She saw that Hvitserk was staring at the panties she held in her hand and chuckled. "My grand daughter is visiting from Montreal with her friend."  
"Ah," said Hvitserk. He blushed because he was now imagining a hot, young Metis girl wearing those panties. He had not met a new girl in months,and while he liked the idea of meeting a hot girl from Montreal the fact that Grandmere mentioned that she had a friend with her hinted that if he asked if he could take her on a date he would have to double date with Ivar, and the last time Hvitserk had to hook his brother up he had later had to call the police because Ivar had serious anger issues and another little problem that Hvitserk had not been aware of until it reared its ugly head...or more precisely it had FAILED to rear its ugly head and had sort of just hung there. At any rate Ivar had lost his shit and nearly got put in jail and Hvitserk did not want it to happen again. Still, visions of a hot Metis girl in white lace panties (and in his mind's eye matching lace stockings and garters but no bra because she did not need one) danced in his head.  
"Do you want to see a picture of her?"the elderly woman asked. "They're both grad students at Montreal Polytechnic." She reached for her cell phone and showed him a picture of two girls in rainbow flag shirts. One was a pretty blonde and the other had deep brown skin and white teeth and wore her hair in dreads and seemed to be sitting in a wheelchair. "They're engaged!" the old woman added.  
Hvitserk was a little taken aback, not so much by the idea of two women getting engaged but by the fact that one of them was evidently handicapped.  
"I was terribly disappointed when my sweet grand baby came out but God makes each of us unique for a reason. At least she's found someone."  
Hvitserk nodded, and sadly he bade farewell to the vision in his mind.. He would probably be better off going home to watch Pornhub, bust a nut and then cry a little...he did that an awful lot because he had very few other outlets for his anxieties, By the time Hvitserk got home Ivar had started dinner and was in the process of dismembering a chicken. His face was spattered with blood and (as was often the case when Ivar was intent on something) his mouth was open and his tongue was sticking out. There was a soft crunch as the bird's thigh bone was wrenched from its pelvis. Ivar rarely seemed so content as he did when he was hacking something to pieces so Hvitserk let him be. He remembered what the old Metis woman had said, and decided that there was probably a good reason why Ivar was the way he was even if nobody could ever understand the reason, and he wrapped himself in his duvet and curled into a ball, idly debating with himself whether he wanted to watch genkai manga or Danish sausage porn, because he would probably be where he was until dinner was ready.


End file.
